Truth or Dare: Deluxe Edition!
by The Architecht's Assistant
Summary: Join your hosts as they dare the warrior cats! Answer the question at the end of each chapter and win an episode as a host! Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A silver and black spotted she-cat pads onto stage.

"Hello, world! My name is Leopardheart, and I am the host of this show, which if you can read, is Truth or Dare: Deluxe Edition!"

She pauses for breath, then continues.

"Also, I am not your only host! May I welcome my co-hosts, Riddlefur and Bramblefire!"

A pale ginger tom and a brown tabby she-cat walk onstage.

"And hopefully," says the tom, "It would appear obvious who is who, but to avoid confusion, I am Riddlefur, and she is Bramblefire."

"For the record," Bramblefire says.

Leopardheart shoulders her way to the front again begins to speak.

"So. Bramblefire will now give the rules."

She steps back and Bramblefire grabs the microphone.

"Rule numba ONE! You can dare anyone in the warriors universe, from any time period, but no OCs. Except for us. You can dare the hosts, much to our dislike." She grimaced.

"Rule numba TWO! Yes, you can dare peeps to have kits. Including us. Also, you can dare two toms or two she-cats to have kits. But you can't dare relatives. "

"Which brings us to rule numba THREE! Genderblending is allowed."

"Rule numba FOUR! NO KILLING! You can severely injure, but no killing. And you can only severly injure warriors. No apprentices or kits. Oh, and not us either."

"And finally, rule numba FOUR! I mean FIVE!"

Riddlefur coughs. "Nice slip-up." He mutters.

Bramblefire glares at him.

"As I was _saying_, rule numba FIVE! You can submit hosts, but only if you answer the questions at the end of each episode. You'll be a host for one episode, and then we'll move on to the next host."

Leopardheart takes the stage again.

"And now, a pilot dare from Bramble!"

"Okie-dokie! I dare Firestar to go on a blind date with a random she-cat from Warriors, then have kits with her!"

"So that means that this requires…..THE RANDOM WARRIOR WHEEL!"

Canned applause bursts around the set, and a curtain draws up to reveal a wheel-of-fourtune-like wheel.

"Riddlefur, will you do the honors?"

"Gladly."

He spins it, and it rockets around. It almost lands on 'Mousefur', but then it barley clicks to 'Tawnypelt.'

"Ooh, he got lucky." Riddlefur whispers. "Mousefur would've been a bad choice."

"Totally."

"So," says Leopardheart, interrupting, "Firestar?"

"Right!" exclaims Bramblefire, and with a wave of her tail, Firestar appears.

"So, Firestar! You've been on so many, I assume you know what to do."

He looks around nervously, then sighs, "Yeah."

"So, this is it!" Riddlefur sneaks up behind him and wraps a blindfold around his eyes.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"You're going on a blind date with a mystery cat! Have fun!"

"Wait, what?" he shrieks as he gets pushed into a limo with Tawnypelt.

Scene: At a Fancy Restaurant 

"So," Firestar says nervously. "Who are you?"

"I'm not allowed to say that."

"Darn."

"So…." Tawnypelt starts timidly, "What should we get for an appetizer?"

"Umm…What's on the menu? I can't exactly see it…"

"What about pita bread with chopped mice?"

"I love that!"

"Well, I hate it."

Basically, they start arguing, all the way to the limo, where the driver takes off Firestar's blindfold.

"Tawnypelt! Holy fox dung, Brambleclaw's gonna _get _me….."

"And he's gonna even more after this…." Says Leopardheart wickedly on a flat screen TV in the limo.

"Oh, great," is all Firestar can mutter before love potion gets blasted in through the vents.

You can guess what happens next.

Back at the Studio

"Well, that was amusing to watch," Riddlefur laughs.

"You bet it was! The look on his face when he saw Tawnypelt…."

The hosts start cracking up.

"Ah, good times, good times," says Leopardheart, wiping a tear from her eye.

"We better close up."

"Uh-huh."

"So, that's it for now, folks! Below you will see the cast and the entry form and question!"

"Goodbye, and we'll see you next time on Truth or Dare: Deluxe Edition!"

Cast:

Host: Leopardheart-Silver she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

Co-Hosts:

Riddlefur-Pale ginger tom with green eyes.

Bramblefire-Brown and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Security:

Lightfeather-Yellow she-cat with amber eyes.

Stonefall-Gray tom with blue eyes.

Janitor:

Whitespots-White tom with brown spots.

Medicine Cat:

Shimmerfur-Silver she-cat with gray eyes.

Question:

Who wrote the _Warriors _series?

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A silver she-cat with black spots pads onstage.

"Hello! And welcome to the second-ever edition to Truth or Dare: Deluxe Edition!"

A pale ginger tom steps up and says, "And special thanks to Dawnfrost10 and Blacklabpuppy for being our first reviewers! Dawnfrost10 is also the creator of Dapplepaw, our first-ever guest host!" he gestures to the white she-cat with green eyes and ginger and black dapples standing beside him.

"Hi!" she says sweetly. "Bramblefire, can I say the kit? It's soooo cute!" she squeals.

"Sure! Oh, and for the record, this is Firestar's and Tawnypelt's kit, if you remember from last episode."

"Yep! So, this is Robinkit," she says, holding up a ginger she-cat with amber eyes. "Isn't she adorable?"

Suddenly, Whitespots runs up to Leopardheart and whispers urgently into her ear. Leopardheart waves him aside. "It's okay, we got that covered. See, it's in our contract." He whispers some more, and Leopardheart's eyes widen with terror.

"HOLY *censored*!"

Bramblefire covers Robinkit's ears.

"Seriously, what can be so bad that it makes you cuss? You _never _curse." Riddlefur points out.

"Oh no, this is that bad. Whitespots just told me that Sweetpaw is coming next episode, because Honeyflower is going on vacation!" she starts pulling out clumps of her fur.

"Last time that happened….." Riddlefur shudders.

Flashback

Scene: At the studio

"So, this is my niece, Sweetpaw!" Leopardheart announces.

A yellowish she-cat comes onstage. Immediately, her eyes go to Riddlefur. She pads up to him.

"Hey, cutie." She purrs. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Aw, you're sooo sweet! Like me!" she giggles.

"Sweetpaw, go find another tom."

"But I like you!"

Bramblefire comes over and drags her away. "Sweetpaw, that is your _godfather, _who also happens to be about 10 moons _older _than you."

"But I _like_ him!"

"Shut up."

She bursts into tears. "That's mean!"

"Fine. Go find Scourge. I'm sure he'll be happy to have a girlfriend."

"Okay!" she says, tears gone. She then runs off in search of Scourge. She then mistakes Stonefall for Scourge, and he happily goes along with it.

"Finally, we're rid of her."

_Later _

BOOM!

"What WAS that!" Leopardheart screeches.

"I have no clue! An explosion, maybe?" Riddlefur yells back.

Leopardheart staggers to her feet and smacks him, while Sweetpaw comes prancing out of the rubble that used to be the stage.

"Scourge showed me where the dynamite is! Isn't that awesome!"

"No." Bramblefire growls.

"Sorry about the stage. Also, I hacked into your bank account and then went shopping at the mall. I got these, aren't they pretty?" she fondles some diamond earrings.

"No."

She bursts into tears…..again.

"Why does life hate me?" she laments.

Riddlefur walks over and takes out her earrings and gave them to Leopardheart.

"Maybe you can get a better price for them than what she got them for."

"I hope so."

A golden she-cat walks in, and sees Sweetpaw crying.

"Leopardheart, what did you _do _to her?" she cries. "Oh, my sweet little kitten, what's wrong?" she whispers fondly to Sweetpaw.

Sweetpaw just blubbers.

"Oh, let's see," Bramblefire says sarcastically. "First, she tried to flirt with Riddlefur, then she blew up our set, and _then _she hacked our bank account and spent all the money on earrings. Perfectly acceptable."

"O f course it's acceptable! Anything to make my sweetie happy. You know what?" she says, addressing Sweetpaw, "I'll get you your own diamond earrings."

"Thanks, mummy," Sweetpaw simpers. "Can we go buy them?"

"Of course!" they turn to leave, and Sweetpaw glances over her shoulder and mouths, "I'll be back."

Flashback Ends 

"She's a piece of work, that's for sure. It's a wonder she's related to you," Bramblefire says.

"Yeah, I think she gets it from her mother. My brother, Falcontail, has never had anything wrong with him. Honeyflower, on the other hand…." Leopardheart trails off.

Riddlefur glances at the clock. "Shouldn't we be getting to work with the dare?"

"Finally!" Dapplepaw says, exasperated. "I thought you'd forgotten us! Robinkit fell asleep, by the way. What are you going to do with her?"

"Give her to Shimmerfur," Bramblefire commands. "She'll know what to do with her. She's a medicine cat, after all. She can deal with kits."

"That's another question I have. What are we going to do with all the kits? If we send them back, it'll cause a paradox." Dapplepaw inquires.

"Well, we're going to make an amazing Clan known as RavenClan with them! Robinkit is leader, obviously, unless someone makes Crookedstar and Tallstar mate. Because I think that they are the two most awesome leaders ever, so obviously their kit would be good leader material. Then, RavenClan will either move into the Lake Territories, or will just be used for dares. It depends on how many kits we get." Leopardheart announces.

"Couldn't you just make them mate instead of waiting for someone to dare them?" Dapplepaw points out.

"True. I'll summon them, and then we'll do our other dare."

Leopardheart flicks her tail, and Crookedstar and Tallstar appears.

She sidles over to Riddlefur. "Which one should be the girl?"

"Well, C comes before T and B comes before G, so Tallstar is the girl." he whispers back.

"Fair enough." Leopardheart raises her voice. "Crookedstar, Tallstar, go mate."

They look awkwardly at each other. Finally, Crookedstar speaks up. "Isn't that physically impossible?"

"Nope!" Bramblefire waves her tail.

"I feel weird…." Tallstar says in an oddly high-pitched voice.

"That's because you're a girl."

He shudders.

"Now get with it!" Dapplepaw screams at them, directing them towards a room. She shuts the door and then opens it.

"By the way, Crookedstar, want a latte?"

He pokes his head out. "Sure!"

He quickly drains it, then realizes his mistake.

"*censored*"

Dapplepaw quickly shuts and locks the door.

"Love potion?" inquires Riddlefur.

"Yep."

"Nice. You got the hang of this."

Leopardheart waves a hand in front of their faces.

"Guys! We still have the real dare to do!"

"Oh yeah!" Dapplepaw exclaims. "The one by Blacklabpuppy! Can I read it, pleeease?"

"Fine." Bramblefire pouts, passing the notecard over.

I dare Brambleclaw to have kits with another cat with Squirrelflight watching.

"Oooh….." Dapplepaw gasps. "That's so….evil. In a good way."

"Now," Bramblefire announces, using her best announcer voice, "This requires…THE RANDOM WARRIOR WHEEL!"

Dapplepaw gives it a spin. Faces of warriors, elders, and the long-dead flash by. Finally, it stops on a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. The caption says, "Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain."

Dapplepaw squints at the caption. "Who in the world is she?"

"You don't know who Pebble is?" Riddlefur gasps. "She's featured in Outcast. She shows the apprentices around. She's a cave-guard, and she's listed as so in Sign of the Moon. Her brother is Screech of Angry Owl. She's also part of the patrol that attacks the rogues on their territory."

"Geez, how do you know so much about her?" Dapplepaw prods. Suddenly, her eyes go wide, and a mischievous smile appears on her face. "Oooh, do you _like _her?"

"No," Leopardheart states. "He just spends hours reading articles on Warriors Wiki. Riddlefur, whose Pearnose?"

Immediately, he replies, "Pearnose is a ThunderClan medicine cat. She's featured in Battles of the Clans, where she helps Leafstorm, who is the ancient deputy of ThunderClan, with a bad injury. She then announces later that Leafstorm is dead. She also seems to be a good friend of Morningstar's, who she often gives advice."

"Oh." Dapplepaw says.

"Anyways! Brambleclaw, Pebble, Squirrelflight!" Riddlefur flicks his tail and they all appear.

Brambleclaw is in the middle of ranting about Firestar.

Squirrelflight is in the middle of rehearsing an apology speech to Brambleclaw.

Pebble seems to have been eating, for she chomps down on the floor.

"You!" Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight both exclaim upon seeing one another, (and then promptly start arguing,) while Pebble groans about a broken tooth.

"Guys! Calm down! Now, Pebble, Brambleclaw, come here."

They obey,

"Now…" she trails off, whispering in their ears about what they have to do. Pebble seems delighted, while Brambleclaw seems horrified.

She forces them both into a room, and then presses a button that says, "LOVE." Love potion is instantly blasted from the vents, but not before you can hear a shriek.

"You accidentally put them in the same room as Tallstar and Crookedstar, didn't you?" Leopardheart accuses Bramblefire.

She nods. "Not by accident, though."

Riddlefur rolls his eyes.

"Now, Squirrelflight. You go in that room, and I'll go with you." Leopardheart orders.

"Okay!" agrees Squirrelflight, oblivious.

They enter the room, and quickly Leopardheart pushes Squirrelflight into a chair, and whips some ropes around her, adds a couple chains, locks it, then puts her in a strait-jacket.

"You're not taking any risks, are you?" Squirrelflight moans. "It's gonna be really bad, huh?"

Leopardheart grins evilly. "Pretty much." She then turns on the giant TV screen that spans the whole wall, turns to a screen labeled "Video Camera 1", then rewinds.

"Hmm….they started about two minutes ago, so….."

She finds the spot, opens it, presses 'play', then quickly leaves, locking the door behind her.

"Just in case she gets past her bonds," she informs Dapplepaw.

"You were never one to takes risks, eh?" Bramblefire says, eyeing the door skeptically.

"Boy, am I having déjà vu." Leopardheart states wryly.

All the sudden, they can hear a shriek from inside Squirrelflight's room.

"Ohmigosh! Is that TALLSTAR? What is Brambleclaw _doing _with him!"

Riddlefur eyes Dapplepaw.

"Great, you just created a foursome."

"Well, technically, I just wanted them to all be embarrassed more. But a foursome works too. Moure kits, right?" Dapplepaw chuckles weakly.

Bramblefire pats Dapplepaw on the back. How she did that, I have no idea.

"It's okay. Good warrior material. After all, it's two leaders, a deputy, and a cave-guard."

"True."

Riddlefur interrupts them.

"Guys, I know you're having fun chatting, but don't we have to wrap up the show? The dares are done, and we've been going for…" he looks up at the celing, "Six pages, in size nine font."

Suddenly, a red she-cat with amber eyes appears.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Architecht accuses Riddlefur.

"Why should I listen to you? You can't even spell 'architect' right!"

Architecht pouts. "It's supposed to be spelled that way! And I'm the author, so I can do whatever I want!"

Leopardheart confronts Riddlefur. "It's true."

Dapplepaw, is staring at Architecht in shock.

"Oh, hi! You're Dawnfrost10's cat, aren't you? Yeah, sorry if I messed up your personality. Best I could do. You gotta be a little devious if you're gonna work at a TOD show, right? And by the way," she says, addressing the camera, "Here's the form for hosts, because as Dawnfrost10 helpfully pointed out, there's not one at the moment."

Suddenly, the screen goes white and you can see the words:

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Fans or not fans of any warrior characters:

Any weird perks, traits, etc.:

Other:

The screen goes back to normal.

"Geez, I have a headache. Great, Architecht."

"Well, at least you don't have a sore throat and a runny nose and sneezes! And it's probably going to morph into something worse, like a flu or something, like Blizzardfall! Urgh!"

She suddenly disappears in a shower of red-hot sparks.

"Well," says Riddlefur, carefully avoiding the sparks, "She likes to make a dramatic exit."

"I heard that!" a voice that sounds suspiciously like Architecht blasts around the studio.

"Great. But, as Riddlepaw pointed out, we do need to wrap up. Dapplepaw, will you do that honors before leaving!"

"Sure! So, thanks for watching this episode and we'll see you next time on Warriors: Truth or Dare!"

She steps on the teleporter and disappears.

The screen goes black.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Seven pages out of one dare….and next episode we'll have Sweetpaw! *gasps* **

**So, the next question is… **

**Who said the following quote: **

"**Flying is easy. Just throw yourself at the ground and miss!" **

**Answer that, and be a guest host for one episode! **

**Also, a vote-ish thing: **

**Who do you think should be the leader of RavenClan? Robinkit, TallxCrooked, CrookedxPebble, TallxBramble or BramblexPebble? Remember, they all have potential greatness in them… **

**See you next time!**


End file.
